


Живые и мёртвые

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Видимо, Маке было до чёртиков паршиво. Блэк Стару это не нравилось, о, как ему это не нравилось. Он бы с удовольствием сейчас выбил дурь из того, кто довёл Маку до такого состояния.Только вот Блэк Стар слишком хорошо знал: вся дурь обычно находится у Маки в голове.





	Живые и мёртвые

— Мака? Ты… чего?  
В голосе звучало возмущение и — страх.  
Но на деле не то чтобы Блэк Стар был напуган или возмущён. Честно говоря, он просто охуел.  
Мака стояла перед ним с таким же ошеломлённым видом — по её щекам текли слёзы. Потом она медленно поднесла руки к лицу, закрыла его и как-то обрывисто и неловко опустилась на корточки, а затем — и вовсе плюхнулась на землю.  
Если честно, Блэк Стар вообще не понимал — что, чёрт возьми, с ней? Слёзы катились по её лицу беспрестанно (он иногда замечал их сквозь её дрожащие пальцы), но Мака не издавала ни звука.  
У них выдался выходной, точнее, ещё более разгруженный день, чем обычно. И Мака пошла с ним в парк, чтобы они вместе могли потренировать кулачный бой. Только до удобного места они так и не дошли. Посреди дороги Мака просто начала плакать.  
Он всего-то обернулся, чтобы спросить у неё что-то или даже рассказать ей чёртову шутку — он даже не помнит, он вообще не помнит, о чём они болтали всю дорогу.  
Он обернулся и у него отшибло память: Мака плакала.  
Блэк Стар выдохнул и упёрся в колени, наклоняясь ближе к Маке.  
— Так. Вот с этого момента поподробнее, плакса, — звучно проговорил он чуть ли ей не в лицо.  
Мака не убрала рук.  
Только медленно и спокойно проговорила:  
— Не думаю, что сегодня выйдет, Блэк Стар. Прости. В следующий раз.  
Слишком спокойно — до колик, до стиснутых зубов. Это не Албарн.  
Блэк Стар схватил её запястья и раздвинул руки в стороны.  
Заплаканная Мака смотрела на него со спокойным осуждением и — что ему всё же понравилось — с глубоко засевшим бешенством.  
— Думаешь, что сразу мне проиграешь, ха? Ничего-ничего, надо же как-то учиться, через поражения!  
Макино лицо скривилось, и она отвернулась, даже не пытаясь вырвать рук.  
Видимо, Маке было до чёртиков паршиво. Блэк Стару это не нравилось, о, как ему это не нравилось. Он бы с удовольствием сейчас выбил дурь из того, кто довёл Маку до такого состояния.  
Только вот Блэк Стар слишком хорошо знал: вся дурь обычно находится у Маки в голове.  
— Да в чём дело, твою-то мать, — прошипел Блэк Стар ей прямо в лицо.  
— Хрона.  
Блэк Стар отпустил её руки и выпрямился.  
Хрона.  
То ли девчонка, то ли мальчишка — замученный слабый ребёнок, который всю дорогу вставлял им палки в колёса, а в конце концов вдруг решил пожертвовать собой ради спасения всего мира.  
Точно, Хрона.  
Как же он мог забыть, Хрона.  
Жалкое существо, за которым Мака бегала всю дорогу, несмотря на вред, предательства, приказы. Которое Мака отчаянно пыталась спасти. Которое почти спасла.  
Да-да, Хрона. Та самая ублюдская девка, которая пыталась убить его, чуть не убила Соула и — убила Маку.  
Албарн больше не плакала. Она безучастно смотрела куда-то вдаль, и Блэк Стар вдруг узнал этот взгляд: в последние дни, несмотря на вечеринки, друзей, наладившиеся отношения с отцом, это выражение не покидало её лица.  
Это была победа, но для Маки она стала самым большим поражением в её жизни.  
Странно, что он не понял этого раньше.  
Албарн как-то осоловело и даже зло посмотрела на протянутую ей руку. Потом — на Блэк Стара.  
— Пошли.  
— Куда?  
— Кажется, мы хотели потренироваться.  
— Разве я не сказала, что…  
— Не дури, Албарн. Хороший рукопашный бой хорошо выбивает всю тоску. Ты помнишь наше приключение в книге Эйбона и знаешь, что у меня прекрасно получается выбивать всякое дерьмо из людей.  
— Да, а ещё я прекрасно помню, как эти люди ничуть не хуже выбивали дерьмо из тебя, — отвечает Мака и хватает его руку.  
У Блэк Стара что-то досадно колет внутри, и он рывком поднимает Маку. Неплохой удар, Албарн. Но он ещё возьмёт реванш.  
— Ну-ну. Можешь ещё попросить и Кида — вдвоём сразу или по очереди у нас получится получше.  
Мака кривится и сжимает его руку: она всегда была слабее их. И её это бесило, до дикости бесило. И всякие оправдания насчёт того, что она девчонка, ей никогда не прокатывали.  
Это Блэк Стару нравилось.  
— Думаешь, стоит звать Кида? Боюсь вы вдвоём быстро про меня забудете — сами передерётесь…  
— Ничего-ничего, может, передерёмся, но тебе точно достанется.

***

Блэк Стар был прав, правее некуда — у Маки болело всё, что могло болеть, и даже то, что болеть не могло. Но ему досталось тоже — он подбитый, подби-и-итый, и как бы не хвастался, что ему вот совсем не больно, Мака видит, видит, что этот ублюдок уже давно потирает ушибленную руку и хватается за спину. Надменный болван.  
День пролетел незаметно, но теперь их тренировка закончилась — они были измучены и просто пытались перевести дух. И хоть Блэк Стар периодически подбивал её продолжить и бахвалился, Мака видела, что он тоже устал.  
Они просто валялись на траве, а солнце медленно клонилось к закату: значит, скоро на небе снова будет луна.  
У Маки снова защемило сердце (впервые после возвращения с Луны его не щемило так долго), и её снова замутило. Жаль, что эту тоску, боль, страх и вину не выблевать, подобно плохой еде. Души вообще в этом плане очень сильно отличаются от тел и умов. Тела избавляются, умы стараются забыть, а души любят снова и снова вытаскивать всё дерьмо на поверхность — и так до скончания веков.  
И тут Мака почувствовала дикую боль иного рода в боку и резко вскрикнула, тут же приподнимаясь на локтях. Албарн ошалело повернула голову и в бешенстве закричала:  
— Ты ударил меня!  
— Я тебя пнул.  
— Ублюдок, какого чёрта ты творишь?  
Блэк Стар сидел рядом с ней, скрестив ноги, и не сводил с неё внимательных глаз.  
— Твоё мерзкое выражение лица мне не нравится. Хватит смотреть в горизонт с мордой побитой собаки. Я могу ещё раз пнуть. Мне даже не лень вставать для этого!  
— Знаешь что, — Мака села, а потом начала осторожно подниматься, — мои эмоции и моё лицо побитой собаки не твоё — ха-ха! — собачье дело!  
Блэк Стар схватил её за руку, как только она сделала шаг прочь. Даже не вставая.  
Мака резко обернулась, уже открывая рот. Но она не успела вставить ни слова.  
— Ты опять бередишь, Албарн. Это моё дело. Наше дело. И говоря «наше», я имею в виду не только нас с тобой. Соула. Цубаки. Кида. Сестёр. Если хочешь, можем даже твоего тронутого папашу сюда присобачить. Но это наша победа. Наша жертва. Наше поражение. Наша вина. Нам всем досталось, кому-то больше, кому-то меньше, но всем. Так что хватит дурить, Албарн. Если хочешь поплакаться — иди к Цубаки. Если хочешь получить за то, что такая плакса — иди ко мне. Если хочешь, блядь, не знаю, каких-нибудь утешительных кексов — иди к Соулу.  
— Соул не умеет печь кексы, — оторопело пробормотала Мака севшим голосом.  
— Ха! — Блэк Стар дёрнул её за руку, чтобы подняться, и Мака чуть не упала, — ты просто не умеешь его заставлять! Тот внезапный приём, который я тебе сегодня показал, — попробуй! Уверен, этот нытик и сам будет не прочь тебе поплакаться в жилетку.  
— Ему-то о чём плакаться…  
— О том, что его драгоценная напарница круглыми сутками печётся о человеке, который чуть ли не распорол его пополам, и полностью игнорирует любые попытки поговорить.  
Мака нахмурилась.  
Маке не нравилось то, что говорил Блэк Стар. Маке вообще никогда не нравилось, когда он был прав. Блэк Стар всё так же не отпускал её руку и продолжал слишком внимательно смотреть в глаза. В душу.  
— Смотри, Албарн. Не променяй нас, живых и настоящих, на человека, который сам сделал свой выбор. Ради тебя. Пожертвовал дорогим ради других.  
Мака не знала, как не думать о Хроне. Её нельзя было так просто выкинуть из головы. То, что она сделала на Луне…  
А потом Мака почему-то подумала о Киде. Он тоже был на Луне. Он тоже делал всё возможное и — лишился отца. А теперь разгребает все дела в Академии.  
— Киду сейчас… наверное… тоже тяжело, — вздохнула Мака, устало потирая лоб. Блэк Стар дружески похлопал её по спине (прямо по синяку) и сказал:  
— Пошли завтра побьём его.  
Мака глянула на на него оторопело, а потом вдруг начала смеяться — искренне и надрывно; у неё от смеха всё болит ещё больше, но почему-то ей смешно, до ужаса смешно и почти уже не плохо.  
— Ты нас-то видел, герой? Это он скорее нас завтра побьёт. Тем более, он теперь бог… бить Шинигами…  
— Ха! Это мы ещё посмотрим! Шинигами, говоришь? Никогда не останавливало.  
Мака снова засмеялась и снова начала морщиться от боли, а потом широким жестом схватила Блэк Стара за шею, и они вместе потащились к ней домой. Чтобы побитыми и весёлыми завалиться к ней в квартиру и заставить Соула печь кексы.  
Соул будет рад.  
Им всем сейчас очень не хватает друг друга, несмотря на то, что они, казалось бы, рядом.  
Мака не забудет о Хроне. Не сможет забыть — это сильнее её, и это, чёрт возьми, правильно. О ней _нельзя_ забывать. Только вот она упустила одну маленькую деталь: о других нельзя забывать тоже.  
Но это не страшно. Это ещё не поздно исправить. Не поздно.


End file.
